Le rire des ombres claires
by Hinkyponk
Summary: Parfois, certaines choses sembles parfaitement claires, alors qu'elles ne le sont pas du tout.
1. Le silence des brisés

Mr Ridow partait de chez lui tôt le matin. Il prenait le premier bus, celui de 5h50, pour gagner la City. Il se laissait bercer par le ronronnement du bus, encore à moitié endormi. Ce matin-là, il était particulièrement fatigué. Il avait travaillé tard, la veille, et s'était endormi sur son bureau. Il avait bien mal dormi. Il s'était réveillé courbaturé, avec l'esprit très embrumé et un drôle de goût amer dans la bouche. Et puis il y avait cette petite chose, qui le turlupinait… Oh, ça n'avait pas grande importance, mais tout de même… Ca l'embêtait.

Il descendit du bus à 7h22, comme chaque matin, longea la rue jusqu'au bâtiment de la SCD co., et salua le concierge en entrant.

-Bonjour, Tom !

-Bonjour, Mr Ridow, répondit aimablement Tom. Vous avez mauvaise mine ce matin. Vous avez mal dormi ?

Mr Ridow soupira, et désigna la cartable qu'il portait en guise de réponse. Il était plein à craquer de toutes sortes de papiers. Oui, oui, il avait mal dormi, en effet. Le concierge eut un sourire compatissant, et souhaita une bonne journée à Mr Ridow. Ce dernier prit l'escalier et monta au deuxième étage, où se trouvait son bureau. Il ne croisa personne. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans le bâtiment à cette heure-ci. Mr Ridow se replongea dans ce dossier, celui sur lequel il s'était endormi la veille. 

A neuf heures, Mrs Salmon, sa collègue du bureau d'à côté, vint le saluer et lui proposer un café. Il accepta volontiers.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, Mr Ridow, dit-elle. Vous avez l'air si fatigué.

-Oh, non, je vous assure, répondit-il en souriant. Je préfère me concentrer sur mon travail, vous savez. Ca m'évite de penser…

Il s'interrompit, soucieux.

-Vous avez des ennuis ? Demanda poliment Mrs Salmon.

-Non, non, dit vivement Mr Ridow. Ce n'est rien de grave. Je suis seulement un peu préoccupé.

Un moment, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas parler à Mrs Salmon de ce qui le préoccupait. Après tout, ils travaillaient ensemble depuis vingt ans, et il l'avait toujours trouvée sympathique et compréhensive. Mais non, finalement, c'était trop personnel. Et puis ça pourrait paraître ridicule.

Pourtant, ça le tourmentait, cette histoire… Plus il y pensait, plus ça le tourmentait…

Bah, le mieux, c'était de ne plus y penser.

Après la pause café, Mrs Salmon retourna dans son bureau, et Mr Ridow se remit au travail. Il  se concentra sur son dossier, et ne se laissa plus interrompre par ses inquiétudes.

A midi, Mrs Salmon lui proposa de venir déjeuner avec leurs collègues des autres étages, mais il déclina l'invitation. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de travail, et puis il y avait cette chose, cette petite chose… Ca le harcelait, comme quelque chose d'agaçant et de têtu qui lui tournait dans la tête. Ca le rendait mal à l'aise. Et vaguement inquiet. Au moins, ce fichu dossier lui évitait d'y penser.

Il travailla sans relâche jusqu'au soir.

Pourtant, à force, il en vint à bout, de son travail. Il fallut bien s'arrêter, ranger tous les dossiers dans le cartable, et quitter le bureau. Il alla dire au revoir à Mrs Salmon, descendit les escaliers, salua Tom en passant, et monta dans le bus de 17h14.

Il n'y avait personne, dans le bus, à l'exception d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans. La route était longue jusqu'à la petite maison de banlieue qu'il habitait. Et il y avait cette chose si stupide et un peu inquiétante… Il aurait bien voulu pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Il avait hâte d'embrasser sa femme et ses enfants. Il ne pouvait jamais les voir avant le soir, car à l'heure où il quittait la maison, ils dormaient tous encore.

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à penser à autre chose.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur le jeune homme, assis en face de lui, et qui rêvassait, l'air absent. Il était bien habillé, avec élégance, comme un fils de bonne famille. Il avait un visage sympathique.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa rêverie et surprit le regard de Mr Ridow.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit-il étonné de se faire dévisager, vous avez un problème ?

-Oh, pardonnez-moi, répondit Mr Ridow gêné. Je vous regardais sans y penser, je suis préoccupé par quelque chose.

-Ce n'est rien, dit le jeune homme. 

Et il se leva pour lui tendre la main.

-Je m'appelle Colin. Colin Shawn.

Mr Ridow lui serra la main.

-Mon nom est Bernard Ridow, dit-il. Enchanté de vous connaître.

-Moi de même, répondit Shawn aimablement. J'espère que vos ennuis ne sont pas graves, Mr Ridow.

-Non, non, vraiment pas, dit Mr Ridow, à moitié convaincu par ses propres paroles. C'est idiot vous savez.

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Mais Colin Shawn avait l'air de l'écouter sincèrement. Il semblait réellement sympathique. Et puis, c'était un parfait inconnu, Mr Ridow ne le reverrait probablement jamais, donc ce n'était pas si grave, s'il se rendait ridicule. Et il avait réellement envie de parler de ça à quelqu'un.

-C'est un cauchemar, poursuivit-il. Un cauchemar que j'ai fait cette nuit. C'est stupide, n'est-ce pas ? A mon âge, m'inquiéter pour ça…

Il secoua la tête.

-Ca devait être un cauchemar vraiment terrible, dit Colin Shawn avec un air compréhensif.

-Oh, oui, dit Mr Ridow. 

Et il eut un léger frisson en disant ces mots. Il se trouva de plus en plus ridicule. Tout ça pour un simple rêve.

-Ce qui est curieux, continua-t-il, c'est que plus le temps passe, et mieux je m'en souviens. D'habitude, c'est le contraire avec les rêves. Mais là, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, et plus j'y pense, plus je m'en souviens. Enfin, dans ce cauchemar, j'entendais quelqu'un qui entrait dans la maison, pendant la nuit. Je me réveillais en sursaut. Et je voyais un homme habillé très étrangement, avec une cagoule et une longue cape noire.

Colin Shawn afficha un visage surpris et eut l'air de plus en plus intéressé par l'histoire.

-Et cette homme, poursuivit Mr Ridow, avait une baguette de bois à la main. Alors j'ai entendu une voix… C'étais terrifiant, je vous l'assure. J'entendais une voix dans ma tête, et je ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de lui obéir. Comme une espèce de sortilège, ou quelque chose de ce genre. C'est absurde n'est-ce pas ? Mais dans les rêves, tout est possible.

-J'imagine, dit Colin Shawn. Et que vous disait-il de faire ?

Mr Ridow frissonna à nouveau.

-Des choses terribles. De prendre le vieux revolver, qui est dans la vitrine, de sortir les munitions du tiroir, et de le charger. Et puis de monter au premier étage, d'aller dans la chambre des enfants…

Il eut un rire nerveux.

-Enfin, dans ce cauchemar, j'assassinais ma femme et mes enfants, sous l'emprise de cet espèce d'homme encagoulé. Un horrible cauchemar, vraiment. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser de la journée.

-C'est très inquiétant, en effet, approuva le jeune homme, bien que totalement invraisemblable.

-Bien sûr. Totalement invraisemblable, répéta Mr Ridow.

-Votre rêve me semble inspiré par votre inquiétude vis à vis de votre famille, affirma Colin Shawn sur un ton professionnel.

-Vous croyez ? Demanda Mr Ridow, intéressé.

-Absolument. Vous craignez d'être un mauvais père et un mauvais mari – une angoisse que tout un chacun ressent à un moment ou à un autre – d'où ce cauchemar terrible. Mais vous ne devriez pas laisser ce genre d'inquiétude vous envahir. Dites-vous bien que l'amour que vous éprouvez pour votre femme et vos enfants vous empêchera toujours de leur faire du mal, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Vous avez raison, dit Mr Ridow en riant, avec bonne humeur, cette fois. Vous avez parfaitement raison ! Je suis heureux d'avoir discuté avec vous, Mr Shawn.

-J'en suis ravi moi aussi, Mr Ridow, dit joyeusement le jeune homme. Mais je dois vous laisser, c'est ici que je descends.

-Moi aussi je descends là, dit Mr Ridow. J'habite juste en face. Vous voyez, la maison, là.

-C'est une jolie maison, remarqua Colin Shawn en descendant du bus. Vous devez avoir une famille charmante.

-C'est vrai, confirma Mr Ridow avec un sourire. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, Mr Shawn.

-Bonne soirée, répondit le jeune homme.

Mr Ridow traversa la rue et ouvrit le portail de sa maison. Colin Shawn sortit de sa veste un étui à cigarette, en prit une et l'alluma, tout en regardant le petit homme traverser son jardin. Il ouvrit la porte, appela « chérie ! », personne ne répondit. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Colin Shawn aspira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. Il pouvait imaginer Mr Ridow qui avançait dans la maison silencieuse, appelant sa famille. Il frissonnait sans doute, comme tout à l'heure, dans le bus. Il se répétait comme une prière que c'était impossible, que ça n'arrivait pas, et que l'amour était plus fort que les cauchemars. Il montait les escaliers. Il irait probablement d'abord dans la chambre des enfants.

Le jeune homme souffla lentement la fumée de cigarette. Un long hurlement déchira l'air. Le désespoir, la douleur et la folie se mêlaient dans ce cri qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Comme quelque chose qui se brisait. Quelque chose d'infiniment beau, précieux, et fragile.

Et puis tout redevint silencieux.

Colin Shawn eut un frémissement de plaisir et d'horreur mélangés. Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée.

Quelque chose qui se brisait. Qui se brisait irrémédiablement. Comme le vase, autrefois, dans la maison des Jedusor. Un vase infiniment beau, précieux, et fragile. Il l'avait prit, avait longuement admiré le travail si fin et délicat, puis l'avait lâché. Juste pour le plaisir de le regarder s'écraser par terre, et s'effondrer en morceaux.

Un autre jeune homme marcha vers lui.

-Bonsoir, Tom, dit-il.

Celui qui avait prétendu s'appeler Colin Shawn fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ai demandé cent fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Stephen.

Stephen haussa les épaules négligemment. 

-Comme tu veux, Voldemort. Alors, combien ?

Tom tourna les yeux vers la maison de la famille Ridow.

-La femme plus les enfants, dit-il tranquillement, ça fait quatre.

Il revint à Stephen.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quatre aussi ! Dit joyeusement Stephen. Ex æquo !

Tom eut un sourire malicieux. Quand il avait ce regard, il ressemblait à un de ces esprits farceurs qui s'amusent à tourmenter les humains avec une joie enfantine. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour intimer le silence à son ami. Stephen se tut et attendit. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes.

Soudain, une détonation retentit, puis s'évanouit dans l'air.

-Cinq, conclut doucement Tom.

Stephen éclata de rire. Un rire effrayant d'insouciance et de jeunesse.

-Tu as toujours eut le sens du théâtral, Tom ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est d'accord, tu as encore gagné ! Allez viens, c'est moi qui paye le restaurant, ce soir.

Tom tira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, et jeta le mégot par terre. Il eut un dernier regard pour la maison devenue tombeau.

-Les sourires, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Stephen.

-La magie peut réparer les vases, mais pas les sourires, dit Tom avec une expression indéchiffrable. C'est ce qu'il y a de si fascinant avec les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Ils sont inguérissables.

Il détourna les yeux et suivit Stephen, abandonnant la maison à son deuil.

FIN


	2. Solitude

Immobile face à la cheminée, installé dans un fauteuil confortable, Tom avait près de lui deux verres d'excellent whisky. Le second était pour Stephen. Ils prenaient toujours un whisky ensemble le samedi soir à 19 heures.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui frappait les secondes avec insistance. 18h50.

Stephen était la ponctualité même. En presque vingt ans d'amitié, il n'avait jamais été une seule fois en retard.

Amitié ? Un mot étrange, et sûrement peu adapté aux circonstances… Néanmoins, Stephen avait certainement été ce qui était le plus proche du concept d'ami pour Voldemort.

De tous ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, il était le seul que Tom n'avait pas eu envie de tuer. En lui, il avait trouvé un partenaire. Une intelligence redoutable, un talent magique indéniable, et le fanatisme de ceux qui savent n'avoir plus rien à perdre. Un orphelin, lui aussi. Son père avait assassiné sa mère, si Tom se rappelait bien… Puis était mort à Azkaban quelques années plus tard.

En entrant à Poudlard, déjà, il avait sur les lèvres ce sourire d'ange, et dans les yeux cette lumière de démon. Un enfant blond qui connaissait le goût du sang.

Tom avait compris dès leur première rencontre tout ce qu'il pourrait tirer de lui. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'attirer dans ses rangs. Ce que Stephen avait pour Tom était plus que de l'admiration. C'était de la fascination.

Oh, déjà à l'époque, Tom avait beaucoup d'autres serviteurs. Mais aucun n'était semblable Stephen. Sa fidélité était aussi inébranlable que son intelligence était fine. C'était en toute conscience qu'il avait fait don de sa liberté, en toute conscience qu'il avait consacré sa vie et son talent au service de Voldemort. En toute conscience, sachant ce qu'il perdrait, sachant quel prix il aurait à payer, un jour…

19h01.

Tom se resservit du whisky, laissant le verre de Stephen intouché.

Il était bien placé, pourtant, pour savoir qu'il ne serait pas bu par celui auquel il était destiné. Mais cela l'amusait, quelque part. Ou bien y avait-il là une trace de nostalgie ?

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de faire tuer Stephen. C'était dommage, d'une certaine manière. Il n'avait jamais eu à lui reprocher ni un échec, ni une déloyauté. Mais il valait mieux faire ce sacrifice maintenant. Tom avait des projets. Beaucoup de projets. Ces projets étaient ambitieux et risqués, il y avait quelques menus détails qui pouvaient – éventuellement – les mettre en difficulté, et Stephen… Stephen était un trop gros détail. Il y avait trop longtemps… Il savait beaucoup de choses, et sûrement en avait comprises beaucoup d'autres encore ; dans quelle mesure, Tom ne pouvait le savoir…

Il avait toujours su que les alliances étaient un subtil équilibre entre les risques et les avantages. Stephen avait longtemps présenté de nombreux avantages. Mais aujourd'hui, le risque était trop important. Il trouverait d'autres serviteurs, plus jeunes, plus faciles à abuser et manipuler, tout aussi fidèles. Pas aussi doués peut-être, mais peu importait, il n'avait besoin de personne. Le contrat de Stephen avec Tom arrivait donc à expiration. De la seule façon possible.

19h12.

Ce devait être finit, à présent. Tom reposa son verre et alluma une cigarette. Il allait peut-être s'ennuyer, désormais…

Il eut un léger rire. Non, non… Il avait des projets… Suffisamment pour occuper plus que la vie d'un homme ordinaire.

― Bonsoir, Tom, murmura une voix.

Il sursauta. Sa baguette fut dans sa main en un instant, mais l'homme debout dans l'entrée ne le menaçait pas. La baguette baissée, appuyé contre le mur du salon, il avait de toute évidence du mal à tenir debout. Sa respiration était irrégulière et la douleur crispait ses traits.

― Et bien, tu ne me proposes pas de siège ?

Tom, presque par réflexe, désigna d'un air absent le fauteuil que son ami occupait d'habitude. Stephen s'y laissa tomber.

― Excuse-moi, je suis en retard, dit-il. Mais c'est qu'il m'est arrivé une intéressante aventure. Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'attendait lorsque je suis sorti de chez moi.

Voldemort, silencieux, toujours en garde, ne répondit pas.

― Ce con de Sanders ! poursuivit Stephen. Avec toute sa petite bande, au complet. Il a pensé que s'y mettre à dix suffirait pour avoir le dessus. Sur moi ! C'est un imbécile, je te l'ai toujours dit. La quantité ne remplace pas la qualité. Je t'en ai tué quelques-uns, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Le reste a disparu comme une volée d'étourneaux.

― De toute évidence, je les ai surestimés, fit Tom, pensif.

― Il semblerait, dit Stephen, prenant dans sa main le verre de whisky qui l'attendait.

Il le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, cherchant dans le liquide doré la réponse à une question informulée. Son visage était pâle et son regard enflammé, comme si une mauvaise fièvre s'était emparée de lui.

― Je suis un peu vexé, tu sais, que tu m'aies envoyé de tels incapables.

Voldemort étouffa un soupir. Cette scène commençait à l'agacer. Sa main s'affermit sur sa baguette quand soudain, une force brutale l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. S'il avait pu, il aurait juré de frustration mais il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot, pas bouger un muscle, et sa baguette avait glissé au sol, hors de portée. Stephen vida d'un trait son verre de whisky, puis se leva lentement.

― De nous deux, tu es le plus puissant. Mais j'ai toujours eu les meilleurs réflexes. D'autre part, tu as trop confiance en tes capacités. Vraiment, tu aurais dû me tuer quand j'ai passé cette porte, Tom.

Il posa sa main sur la gorge de Voldemort. Il avait toujours ce même sourire, ce sourire d'enfant perdu et meurtrier, de génie égaré, d'ange possédé. Stephen était un des sorciers les plus puissants de son temps, mais dans son âme instable existait une fêlure que Tom avait habitée, exploitée, tournée à son avantage. Une folie profonde qu'il ne contrôlait pas complètement et qu'il avait, secrètement, toujours redoutée.

Il avait commis une grave erreur.

Il aurait dû le tuer lui-même.

― Tu te trompes, murmura Stephen. Tu n'as jamais compris. Je suis déçu, vraiment. Je pensais que tu m'estimais davantage. Essayer de m'éliminer ainsi, comme le dernier des abrutis. C'était un geste sans grâce. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça.

Il le lâcha et recula. Son pas était incertain et son souffle plus irrégulier encore que quand il était entré. Comme si quelque chose en lui s'épuisait.

― Je sais mieux que toi qui tu es, Tom Jedusor. Je sais que ce monde pleurera de t'avoir mis au monde. Je sais que ceux-là même qui espèrent se servir de toi se maudiront bientôt de t'avoir soutenu. Je sais que ton ambition, un jour, te dévorera toi-même. Tu n'es que destruction. C'est ce qui est magnifique en toi. C'est pourquoi tu ne devrais pas manquer de grâce.

Brusquement, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il s'effondra sur le tapis, se rattrapant de la main au dossier du fauteuil. Il souriait toujours. Comme à la chute d'une histoire qu'il aurait été seul à entendre.

― Tu n'as jamais compris. Du poison dans le verre. Honnêtement. Tu pensais que je ne le verrais pas ? Mais c'est la mort que je sers, à travers toi. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tu ne laisseras que cendres derrière toi. Tu veux la vie éternelle, mais tu feras, oh... tellement mieux que ça. Tu entraîneras ce monde avec toi dans la tombe. J'aurais aimé… voir ça. C'est regrettable. C'était inévitable, je ne pouvais pas… rester toujours… Tu croyais que je ne le savais pas ? Je te l'ai dit, pourtant. Quand tu voudras, seigneur. Quelque soit le lieu ou l'heure. Il suffisait… de me le demander…

Son souffle soudain se figea. La fièvre dans ses yeux s'éteignit. Sa main crispée lâcha prise et son corps inanimé s'effondra sur le sol, désordre incongru dans le salon parfaitement rangé. Le sort se dénoua, et Tom, à bout de souffle, tomba à genoux. Sa main tremblante se jeta sur la baguette qui avait roulé sur le parquet. Il resta un instant immobile, à deux pas du cadavre, à moitié suffoqué. Sans autre son que son cœur battant trop vite et le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Fou de rage, humilié, et plus terrifié qu'il n'aurait pu l'admettre.

Et seul.

* * *

_Ecoute, prends ce cor. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir,_

_Quand tu voudras, seigneur, quelque soit le lieu, l'heure,_

_S'il te passe à l'esprit qu'il est temps que je meure,_

_Viens, sonne de ce cor, et ne prends d'autres soins,_

_Tout sera fait._

Hernani, Victor Hugo

* * *

C'est un bout de texte inachevé sur lequel je suis tombée il y a quelques jours, et que je me suis décidée à terminer. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


End file.
